Akuma no Riddle - Kingdom AU
by Too Much Idea
Summary: I previously posted this in Tumblr, and i thought, "Why don't i post it here too?". So here it is. I do not own Akuma no Riddle character's, nor even the whole concept of the AU. I only add a little bits of the AU and wrote the story.
1. Chapter 1

HARU

"Long live Queen of the East! Long Live Queen Haru!"

The crowd cheered as Haru, riding a white horse, leading her army through the sea of crowd cheering at them from both sides of the road. Not into battle, however. The Queen of the West have agreed to meet her and negotiate with her to end their war, and perhaps work together to defeat the Queen of the North and the South.  
Tokaku insisted that they should bring an army, a thousand man handpicked by Commander Tokaku Azuma her self, with them just to make sure.  
"The Queen of the West is a tricky little bitch." Tokaku said, when Haru ask for a reason. "I wouldn t be surprised if she greet us with sword instead of word."

"Your Highness?" Tokaku called, as Haru waved her hand left and right to politely greet her people. Haru stopped waving and turned to look at Tokaku, who rides a well armored black horse next to her. "We should haste, or we won t take it in time."

"We would make it if we didn t bring all these men with us." Haru voiced her protest. "And i told you to call me Haru, right?"  
"Not in public, and I told you before right? No one knows what will that little bitch do." Tokaku grumpily replied. "According to Nio, the midget departed yesterday with a thousand men her self."  
"Well, no matter how many people she bring with her, you will still protect me, right?" Haru smiled.  
Tokaku blushed a little. That s unusual, but Haru love it. L-let s just move right now.

"Alright, Commander." Haru snapped the reins, and her horse started galloping through the paved road.

CHITARU

"It seems that we are the first to arrive, my lady." Chitaru commented, as she quickly noticed that there is no other man nor army beside them in the grassy field where Hitsugi have agreed to meet Haru of the East to talk about peace. Chitaru dismounted from her white horse and help Hitsugi dismounted her self.  
"Let the soldiers rest." Hitsugi commanded.  
Chitaru nods and turned to her men, You hear the Queen. Rest yourselves.

"Chitaru, when do you think they will come?" Hitsugi suddenly ask, as she kept looking at the other side of the grassy field.  
"Patience, my lady. Or you will get emotional later when negotiating our peace-"  
"Remind me why i agreed to talk about peace again?"  
"Nio told us that the Queen of the North and South force s is growing strong." Chitaru sighed, she have explain this for a thousand times by now. "I know that you didn t like peaceful negotiation, but working together is the only chance we got to defeat the North and South."  
"And after both of them gone, i could finally focus my self to destroy Haru." A wide evil grin appeared on Hitsugi s face. "And we will win."  
"And we will win." Chitaru repeated.

"Commander," a soldier approached. "The camp have been set."  
"Good work. Thank you." Chitaru nods, before turning to Queen Hitsugi of the West. She offered her hand in a knightly manner. "My lady, shall we?"  
Queen Hitsugi took her hand and smiled. Lead the way, Chitaru.

HARUKI

It s war, so there will be causalities. Either soldier or civilian.

Haruki reminded her self as she removed her custom made glove and handed it over to one of the maid servant, so the dried blood can be washed away. General Haruki fight with her fist, but her fist is strong enough to break a thick wooden shield or crack a steel armor, so she can t be underestimated.  
Haruki was removing her armor when another armored woman walked in, yawning and covered in blood as well.  
"Isuke got bored~" Queen Isuke of the North complained to no one as she sat down to the closest wooden chair inside their resting tent (Haruki and Isuke always share a tent. Haruki likes to be close to her so she can always keep an eye on her). "Strong rebel army my ass~ They were weaker than the weakest soldier we got, Haruki~"  
Haruki laughed. Well, they do have a lot of people.

"Look what they ve done to me!" Isuke lifted her hair. "It all sticky and Isuke stinks!"  
"Well, you wash the blood off." Haruki nod at a maid servant, she doesn t need to tell them to prepare tub, with hot water on it.  
"Haruki, have you heard what Nio reported to us yesterday?"  
"Yes, Isuke-sama." Haruki s tone turned serious as she approached Isuke. "Haru and Hitsugi are meeting, they wanted to work together to defeat us and Sumireko."  
Queen Isuke stood and let Haruki started removing her armor for her. Haruki took her backplate first, and handed them over to the maidservants.  
"Haruki, do you think we should work together with Sumireko?" Isuke asked. "You and her Twins could defeat both Tokaku and Chitaru with ease in battle."  
Haruki laughed as she remove Isuke s breastplate. I hope so, Isuke-sama. They are quick, with their knife and rapier. "But you re stronger than them!" Isuke insisted. "And you re fast too. And last time i checked, that creep Shinya could swung her hammer with ease and Mahiru could even shoot without looking."

"Alright, alright." Haruki removes Isuke s hand armor. "Should i send a bird?"  
Isuke stood silent, from her expression Haruki could tell that she s thinking. Scheming something, thinking of a way to betray Sumireko in the middle of the battle, maybe.  
"We should." Isuke finally said, as Haruki handed the last piece of Isuke s armor to the maid servants.  
"I ll send them one right away." Haruki smiled. "And you better take bath now while the water is still hot."

SHINYA

Their guest fixed her sitting position a bit, before reaching for the tea cup in front of her and take a sip. Shinya observed how their guest flinched a bit at the taste of the tea. Sumireko have asked her and Mahiru to taste it earlier today. Shinya still remember how it tasted. Bitter, but somewhat fresh inside the mouth.

Suzu the Wise placed the cup down gently and patiently waited for what Queen Sumireko have to say to her. A minute passed, and so their guest decided to start the conversation.

"Queen Sumireko, may i ask you something?"  
"Go ahead."  
" Why do you call me here today?" Suzu asked. "I m honored, but i couldn t find the reason-"  
"People called you Suzu the Wise." The Queen smiled. "And they say that you are a great magician Is that right?"  
Suzu looked a little bit of baffled by her answer, but she replied nevertheless. Yes, i am, Your Grace. "Good, then i want you to join my army."

A muffled laugh at come from Shinya when she looked at Suzu s face. Mahiru kicked her leg to make her stop.  
She couldn t help it, the All-Knowing Suzu looked really surprised as if she didn t expect this coming.

"I am flattered, your grace, but i have make a decision to stay neutral in this war." Suzu finally give an answer. "I am, after all, have my own mission-"  
"We ve found her already. We ve found the person you re looking for." Shinya said. She saw Suzu s eyes widened. She didn t see all of these coming, indeed.  
"S-she s currently resting in her room." Mahiru continued in her usual small voice, almost whispering. "K-Kouko the Priestess."

A sudden silence. Suzu the Wise bit her lower lips, not looking so Wise anymore. Shinya noticed that Sumireko calmly took her tea cup and drink her tea. She can t help but to grin at it. Sumireko knows that she won her. The South have won Suzu s the Wise.

" Fine." Suzu the Wise finally open her mouth. "I will help you."

NIO

"So all i need to do is attack Haru and the Midget, injure or kill them, while shouting In the name of the North ?" Otoya gave a sly smile. "I can do that. Consider it done."  
"And i only need to attack this Priestess Kouko." Shiena fixed her glasses. "Well, she s inside the South Palace, but this will be easy for me."  
"Don t forget to shout in the name of the Queen Haru-ssu!" Nio reminded her. The brown haired girl with glass replied with an evil chuckle.

"You better go now or you won t make it in time-ssu!" Nio cheerfully said, somehow threatened them at the same time. Both of them only nod at her and disappear into the shadow of the alley.  
'Otoya is a wanted murderer and Shiena is a thief, but they have the skill to do what i asked them to do' Nio reassure her self as she navigate her self through they alley, turning left and right until she arrived at an empty alley that is paved with big stones. Nio took several step forward, then stopped and stomp the stone floor beneath her before stepping aside. It doesn't take long for that stone to flung up, opening a hidden passage.  
Nio jumped down, and a big muscular man quickly closed the passage again before anyone could see. He handed Nio the torch and let her venture inside the passage on her own. He was paid to do that, after all.

It doesn t take long for Nio to arrive in the other side of the hidden passage. She handed the torch to yet another muscular man, as ugly and as dumb as the first man. The man uses his free hand to push open a secret door. Nio slipped into the room as the secret door closed behind her.

"Queen Yuri, i ve done the preparation-ssu." Nio reported, as she stands in the shadow of the throne room. There was no one there but her and the Queen who sat in her throne and looked bored.

A small smile formed in Queen Yuri s lips. 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Pardon my crappy English.**

* * *

**TOKAKU**

Armor, check.

Haru's armor, check.

Sword, check.

Hidden knives, check.

"Tokaku-san?" Queen Haru asked. She wore a light armor, blue with the color of East. Tokaku forced her to wear that. "I feel bad for making them wait like that."

"Well, we're here already." Tokaku dismounted from her horse, followed by Haru. They leave their horses to a soldier, who will fall back and hide inside the forest with his comrades. Tokaku grabbed Haru's hand, and lead the way into the grassy field.

The Queen of the West look impatient. Wonder how long have she waited for them?

Queen Hitsugi is as short as ever. People jokingly said that she drank all the milk in the West Kingdom in order to raise her height. The Queen wore a green dress, with golden colored ornaments. Tokaku realized that it was no ordinary dress, but combat dress. She'd never hear about her fighting in the battlefield, however.

Tokaku looked at the knight who accompanies Queen Hitsugi and didn't took her gaze off her. She was tall, taller than any of them present here. Chitaru the Gallant wore a silver armor, with her infamous rapier hung around the waist. She stood next to Hitsugi, so Tokaku decided that it is okay for her to stood next to Haru as well.

"Good afternoon." Haru politely greet. Chitaru politely nod, but no reply from the midget. Tokaku hates that.

"Queen Ichinose Haru of the East." The midget said. Tokaku doesn't like her tone. "We are to talk about peace between our countries, not to chit chat."

Haru looked a bit shocked by the midget's reply. But she collected her self quick enough. "Indeed, Queen Kirigaya Hitsugi of the West. We can stop fighting and drew a borderline in this grassy field."

"... Fine by me." Hitsugi replied. "We have bigger problem in the North and South. A bird just come in from our spy, the North have defeated the rebels. Now they could focus their self to fight us, it'll be bad if they cooperated with South."

"Haruki and the Twin would be a big trouble." Haru reached for Tokaku's hand and hold it tight.

"Relax, it's not like they're that strong-"

Tokaku's attempt to reassure Haru is cut short by a sudden scream coming from behind them. No, not from their side. West Kingdom's. There is sound of metal clashing, people screaming, chaos.

"What happen?!" Chitaru shouted into the forest, she drew out her rapier and push Hitsugi behind her. They slowly walked deeper into the grassy field, it's safer that way. Tokaku felt a hand in her shoulder, Haru's.

"Help them." She whispered. Tokaku unsheathe her sword and moves closer to Chitaru.

Then a shadow come dashing out from the forest. A girl, with a dagger drenched with blood in both hand, dashed out of the forest laughing.

**KOUKO**

Kouko had no idea why the Queen would come herself to pick her up in the monastry, and she had no idea why she bring her inside the palace, nor why she was accepted as guest here.

She didn't do anything special, all she just did is... well, do whatever a priestess do. Kouko remember that she politely decline the Queen's invitation, but she insisted that she have to come with her.

"No need to look again," The Queen replied. "I've found her for you."

Did she really found her? She have heard news about her, but she never had the chance to go and see her. She kept traveling there and there while she's stuck with the church.

A loud thud comes from outside her room, followed by a muffled grunt. Kouko stood up from her chair, suspicious. She pat her waist, making sure that her hidden blade is still there.

"Who's there?" She asked, as the door swung open revealing a brown haired girl smiling at her. There is blood in her face. "Who?!"

"Your killer."

The girl dashed forward, and Kouko took her blade out just in time to block the stab. Her attacker grinned and jumped back.

"HELP!" Kouko shouted, as she leveled her blade with her chest, readying her self to block another attack. "Anyone?!"

"They're dead already, so stop calling for help." The girl laughed. She shouted 'For Queen Haru!' before lunging forward for another attempt to injure her, to kill her.

Kouko took a step back to evade the attack and swung her blade, the girl retracted her hand and block her attack with her own blade. And much to Kouko's surprise, the girl also managed to evade the hammer swung by General Shinya.

Kouko's assassin quickly move toward the window and jumped out, escaping.

"AAAYYY COME BACK HERE YA COWARD!" Shinya screamed at her.

"I-i'm sorry i didn't b-bring my a-arrow with me." Mahiru apologized. "I-if only i-"

"It's okay, Mahiru. We didn't even think about the possibilities that someone could sneak into our palace, right?" Queen Sumireko pats the girl's head. Her smile disappear when she looked at Kouko, and for a moment she looked like a beast.

"Did the killer say anything? Her name? Her allegiance?"

"Queen Haru." Kouko fixed her glasses. "That one name."

Another person came from behind Sumireko and Mahiru.

Kouko tries to look calm, but she can't stop her body from shaking.

"Kouko-chan?" Suzu smiled. "You're okay now."

**OTOYA**

That Nio tell her to attack both of them, but that won't be fun.

She remember Queen Haru and her shitty protector Tokaku. Of course Otoya remember, that damn Tokaku caught her and that damn Queen order her to be put in the dungeon. Luckily, Shiena is crazy enough to help her broke out of jail.

After slashing down several soldiers of the West, Otoya decided to move into her main target. Chitaru and Tokaku, two of the World's strongest knight entered their battle stance when Otoya stepped into the grassy field. Otoya can see both Queen, the chibi and the shit, standing in a safe distance.

"Good day, my Queens." Otoya bowed, and she moves quick enough to evade from Tokaku's hidden knife. She see Chitaru lunging forward, thrusting her rapier at her. Otoya lifted her daggers and block it with it. She swung one of her dagger forward, but Chitaru retracted her hand and block her dagger before letting her specially forged weapon to cut through her breastplate.

Otoya pulled her body back, this time to evade from Tokaku's sword swing. The bitch move quick enough to dash at her as soon as she stepped on the ground, and Otoya bend her head to the right just in time to evade from Tokaku's sword thrust. She jumped backward and to set distance between them when something evil came out in her mind.

"Why did you attack me?" Otoya asked, and try her best to look surprised.

"Isn't this the natural thing to do?" Chitaru asked.

"Ask her." Otoya pointed at Haru using one of her dagger with a smile in her face.

"Liar!" Tokaku lifted her sword and swung it at her, this one is easy to evade because there's still some distance between them.

"Why are you attacking me?" Otoya laughed, she started to walk back into the woods. "I'm keeping the gold, just so you know."

Otoya turned and started running. She can't stop smirking.

**HARU**

Hitsugi pushed her back, and started walking toward Chitaru. She kept looking at Haru as if she was some despicable thing, a filthy human being.

"No! She lies!" Haru screamed. "Please! We're telling the truth."

"Chitaru," Queen Hitsugi stood next to Chitaru. "Order everyone to attack."

Chitaru doesn't even need to order her soldiers. Men wearing green colored armor started to walk out from the forest behind them, some have blood stains in their armor.

"Haru!" Tokaku shouted. "We're retreat-!"

"WATCH OUT!"

Tokaku lifted her sword, blocking Chitaru's sword. The next thing Haru know, both knight had such a ferocious sword play. They moves quickly to the point where Haru can't see anything but their blade that gleamed bright thanks to the sunlight. Her own men, wearing blue armor, had run out from the forest to greet the West soldiers. Haru shifted her focus to Queen Hitsugi, as she have heard before that she could-

A green lime magic circle appeared in the ground. It shine brightly to the point where some soldiers actually stop fighting to see what's going on, Tokaku and Chitaru doesn't seem to care, however.

A hand suddenly appeared from the ground- no, from the magic circle. It was black and hairy, of monstrous size and muscular. Another hand appeared, and it was as if it was pulling it self out from the depth of hell. When it fully showed it self, Haru can't help but the whimper in fear. It have red eyes, glowing in the middle of the day. It was huge, taller than the trees. It stood with both it's leg, just as large as it's hand. It's head reminds Haru of a bear, but the inhuman feature it had make Haru remember about the story she heard when she was a kid. Story of demons and creatures of the dark.

Queen Hitsugi noticed her, and smiled at her as she lifted her hand to point her. "Kill her."

The creature roared, and moves quickly toward her. The earth shakes every time it's leg touch the ground. Her soldiers moves to stop it, but they're either crushed or swung when it's back of hand hit them. It was unstoppable.

A hand grabbed Haru's hand, and Tokaku drag her into the woods. Tokaku's sword is nowhere to be seen, her wrist is slashed.

"We have to run." Tokaku said, as she help Haru mount her horse. The creature's roar echoes all the way here. "It's a good thing that we bring men with-"

"We're going to leave them behind?"

Tokaku nods, and Haru can only bit her lips.


End file.
